Pokemon: Delta Emerald
by Halestorming
Summary: Jessica is 14 and setting out from Slateport City on her journey! And, while Teams Magma and Aqua aren't an issue in the Hoenn region right now, something else is brewing just offshore. Watch as she and Dratini journey the Hoenn region, challenging the Gym Leaders and learning about the mysterious Team Delta! Rated K for my own paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: A Journey's Beginning

_**Pokémon: Delta Emerald**_

Chapter 1: A Journey's Beginning

…_Seven years ago…_

On an island just south of the Hoenn region, in a tall tower that stood in its center, scientists were up late filing away some of their recent studies, unaware of a shadow lurking just outside the door to their lab. "Well, that should just about wrap up the Dusclops study," a young scientist said, wiping off his glasses. "Sir?"

An older scientist gave a nod, rising from his seat and locking the computer system for the night. "I would agree. Go home – get some rest. You young people need your sleep." The younger scientist smiled and went for the door. "Umm, Jim, why don't you go out the west exit? I need you to stop by and make sure that the side door is locked down."

Jim turned with a puzzled expression. "Sir? Doesn't the cleaning crew…"

"They took off early tonight," the older scientist interrupted. "I want to make sure they didn't make any mistakes in their haste. Go on now."

"…" The younger scientist didn't argue, going to the other door and heading downstairs and home for the night.

"…You can come in, if you like," the older scientist called toward the main doors once Jim was gone. "I imagine it gets tiresome, waiting out there so long like that." After a moment's hesitation the main doors slowly opened and a young man came in. He was dressed in a seafoam green tight-waisted coat with four, dark green circles on it, over a dark green shirt that covered his neck, and wore a dark green headband with short, light green hair. He also wore dark green pants and light green shoes.

The man smirked and pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Well, you've got some good instincts for an old-timer," he complimented, tossing the pokeball up and down in his hand.

The older scientist smirked. "Yeah, and I'm not a bad battler, either," he replied, pulling open a side of his coat to reveal six ultra balls.

"Impressive," the intruder complimented with a hint of surprise.

"I've had my share of battles," the scientist said. "Helps to be able to protect your work when you have a project as secret as this one."

"So then, you know why I'm here?" the man asked. The scientist gave a nod and the man's smile fell. "Then you know I'm not leaving without those research files. Go, Salamence!" he called as he tossed the pokeball, releasing a powerful Salamence.

"Mawile, now!" the scientists shouted, releasing a Mawile. "Use rough play!" Mawile rushed Salamence and a pink cloud shrouded the two pokemon as battling sounds could be heard. The scientist smirked but when the cloud vanished Salamence was barely damaged. "What!?" the scientist shouted in shock. "But, Salamence is a dragon-type pokemon! Fairy-type attacks should do a severe amount of damage to it!"

"Thanks for the lesson, old man," the intrude mocked. "But I think I just disproved you. Salamence, flamethrower!" Salamence reared back and breathed flame onto Mawile, who slammed into the wall, unconcious.

"Mawile, return!" the scientist called, returning his pokemon and pulling out another pokeball.

"Go, Ampharos!" a pokeball popped open behind the man and a powerful Ampharos stood before the Salamence. Jim had come back.

"Jim!" the older scientist scolded. "I told you to leave!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I had left you to fend for yourself," Jim replied.

The intruder chuckled. "As stupid as you are inexperienced," he mocked. "You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"I don't need to," Jim replied. "You threatened this lab and our research," he said, reaching toward a shining pendant on his coat. "And if that wasn't enough, you threatened my father! Ampharos, dragon pulse!"

_...Today..._

A young girl of 14 walked along the beach as the breeze blew through her long, forest green hair. Her deep green eyes looked out over the water as she stood and waited for the sun to rise. "...Just one more," she mumbled as she waited impatiently, feeling the sand between her toes. "One more sunrise, to start me off right." A small pokemon came out of her backpack and nuzzled her. "Tini," it cooed as she pet its head. "Thanks, Dratini," she said as she awaited the sun. As she stood on the beach there were faint traces of light, signaling the coming sunrise. She smiled as the sun peeked over the ocean's waves and a gentle breeze brushed her hair aside.

After the sun was shining fully above the sea she turned and walked back up to Slateport City. "Today, my journey begins," she said to herself.

_**Pokemon: Delta Emerald!**_

A flock of Wingull flew through the salty air as Wailmer and Luvdisc swam beside the shoreline. The young girl with long, green hair walked up the beach, and she wore a smirk that would impress a Gengar. This young girl's name is Jessica Squall. She's fourteen years-old and has lived in the seaside trade port known as Slateport since she was 7. She wore a sleeveless, green turtleneck and white pants that stopped just below her knees, along with green-and-white converse and a green, zigzag-themed backpack. She was built agilely and fit, and her face showed her excitement for the upcoming journey; because today was the day she was to head out on her pokemon journey.

"Morning, Sal," she called as people began setting up their stalls in the Slateport market.

"Jess!" Sal, an older man who worked the pokemon food stall called back. "I was hoping I'd see you this morning! I have a going-away present for you!" He reached into one of his boxes and pulled out a small box. "I call it the 'travel package'!" Sal said, handing it to Jessica. Jessica opened it and her eyes widened at the dozen-or-so berries and medicinal herbs within.

"Sal, that's really nice, but-" Jessica tried to argue.

"Not another word!" Sal stopped her, stocking his stall for the day. "I owe the idea to you, after all!"

"Me?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Of course! Why, if it wasn't for you heading out today and my wanting to give you something for the trip, I'd never have thought of it!" Jessica smiled as another person hollered over, "Is that Jessica? JESSY!" The young greenette sighed as she went over to another stall. "Hey, Delia," she greeted to a woman working pokeball stall. "How's it going?"

"What? Me?" Delia asked, tying her brown hair into a messy bun. "I'm fine, but what about you? Are you all ready for your trip?" Jessica opened her mouth but Delia had already pulled up a bag and threw it into her hands before she could say a word. "Well, now you are!"

"...Thank you?" Jessica replied, somewhat confused at all of the gifts she was receiving. Jessica walked away and put the gifts into her bag as she saw her favorite stall being set up. "Morning, Ben," she called to a young man, about twenty-something.

Ben turned to her as he was setting up the "secret stall." "Good morning, Jessica," Ben replied, placing strange boxes and a laptop onto his table. "About to head out, huh?"

"Yep," Jessica replied as she noted that he wasn't giving her any gifts. "...Hey, Ben?" she asked.

"Yes, Jessica?" he replied, staying focused on getting his odd, and still closed boxes out. "You know how you told me that, when I was a full-flashed trainer, you'd tell me what your stall is for?"

"I recall that conversation," Ben acknowledged. "I believe it was about the fifth time you had come to my stall that I said that."

"The sixth," Jessica corrected as Ben smirked. "Well, I was thinking, as long as everyone's decided it's 'Jessica's early Birthday' you could..."

"...Nope," Ben replied, finishing setting up his stall.

"Oh, come on!" Jessica whined. "Why no-ot!?"

"Because, you don't have what it takes yet," Ben replied simply, sitting in front of his laptop and logging in. No one knew how he did though, since Slateport didn't have wi-fi unlike most of the bigger cities of Hoenn.

"...Fine," Jessica muttered, moping away as she was probably stopped by three more people to be given presents of clothing, potions, and a special belt clip to hold pokeballs on her belt.

"Thanks, everybody!" She called back as she left the market and headed for Slateport's museum. She walked in and saw her adoptive father, Geo, hard-at-work. "Hey, Geo," she greeted, setting most of the stuff she got on one of the unused desks as Geo swiveled his chair to face her.

"…Okay, how much was it?" he asked, already reaching for his wallet.

"No!" Jessica laughed, still a little surprised at the multitude of gifts, herself. "They were gifts!"

"…_All_ of them?" Geo asked incredulously.

"_Yes_," Jessica stressed as she stuffed the gifts into her backpack. "…Why didn't anyone get me a bigger backpack?" she complained as Geo shook his head.

"I told everyone not to make a big fuss today," he said, going back to his work.

"Wat'cha workin' on?" Jessica asked, peering over Geo's shoulder.

"Well, do you remember that big incident a while back with those Team Aqua characters?"

Jessica thought back for a moment. "Pirate people? Stole a sub? Kinda coo-coo?" she asked, swirling a finger in a circle beside her head in the international symbol for crazy.

"That's the ones," Geo confirmed. "Well, I actually should thank them – because they stole the submarine we were able to confirm a few flaws it had upon departure."

"…Meaning?" Jessica pushed.

"Meaning we can now make an even better one!" Geo replied, showing her the blueprints he was designing. "So, Jess," Geo said as Jessica went back to packing her bag to the brim. "When are you thinking about leaving?"

"Right after lunch!" Jessica replied. "Can't start a pokemon adventure on an empty stomach, can I?" "Ti-NI!" Dratini agreed as Geo chuckled.

"Alright, go get something," he said, holding up 1000 poke.

"…Seriously?" Jessica asked as Geo gave a nod. "…Thankyou-thankyou- thankyou- thankyou- thankyou!" she shouted while hugging him uncontrollably. She then took the poke and ran out the door to get some food.

"Oh, Jessica!" Geo called, stopping her.

"Yeah?" she called back, turning to see that Geo had a present in his hands. "…What's that?" she asked, walking back over to him.

"Just something small," he said, handing her the box as she undid the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a hat. It was a pretty simple thing – red-and-white in design mainly, with a small, green insignia on the front. "From me and our family."

"…Are you kidding me?" she asked, eyeing the hat with gleaming eyes. "This is, like, the hat I always wanted since I was little!" she cheered, holding it up before her and turning it to see every angle. "How did you-"

"Well, we were able to get it a little while ago, so we've been saving it for a special day," he answered. "So, you like it?"

She grabbed Geo in a big hug. "I love it," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She proudly placed the cap on her head, adjusting it to fit snugly over her long hair. "See you after lunch!" she called, still excited from her latest gift.

After lunch, she and Dratini were just about ready to go. "All set, Dratini?" Jessica asked her pokemon partner. "Ti!" Dratini replied with a nod. "Then let's GO!" she cheered, ready to race onto Route-

"Hold it!" Jessica stopped in her tracks. "What!?" she complained turning to find the whole town with noisemakers, and banners, and signs to wish her well as she left. "Oh, you _guys_!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Well, we couldn't very well send you off without a proper goodbye, could we?" Sal said as they all cheered for Jessica.

"And the best trainer in Slateport needs to have the biggest send-off Slateport can give!" Geo added. "All together!"

"_For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellooow! And she's going to beat the Champ_-_**ion**_!" they all cheered as Jessica couldn't help but blush. "You guys," she said quietly as Dratini nuzzled her.

"Jess," Geo said, stepping forward. "We all wish you the best of luck in challenging the Gyms and becoming the new Champion." The Slateportians cheered again. "Just remember everything we've taught you, okay?"

Jessica gave a nod, holding back tears. "I will," she said. "I promise."

As she walked away Geo's face became sad. "Be safe," he whispered as she walked off.

And with that, Jessica's pokemon journey began with her first step onto Route 110.

She strolled north up the route and- "You!" Jessica turned to find a youngster walking toward Slateport. "It's a known rule – when two trainers lock eyes, they battle!" Jessica looked away from him. "Too late!" he said as she sighed.

"Fine," Jessica relented. "You up for our first battle on the path to the Champ, Dratini?"

"Dra-_Ti_!" Dratini replied, jumping down from Jessica's shoulder and preparing to battle.

"Go, Electrike!" the kid shouted, releasing an Electrike that growled at Dratini. "I'll go first! My name's Timmy and I'm gonna use you as practice for the Slateport Gym Leader!"

"…Say what now?" Jessica asked, although Timmy ignored her.

"Electrike, use quick attack!" Timmy shouted. Electrike ran at Dratini.

"Whatever. Dratini, use dragon breath!" Jessica countered. Dratini breathed a blue-ish fire at the Electrike, stopping it and launching it backwards.

"Electrike!" Timmy shouted in panic. "No, no, no! We can't win at the Slateport Gym if we battle like this!"

"Uh, if I could say something?" Jessica tried to interject, but she was ignored again.

"Electrike, use thunderbolt!" Timmy shouted. Electrike's body coated itself with electricity that shot at Dratini.

"Absorb it!" Jessica called. Dratini took the attack, taking almost no damage.

"What!?" Timmy shouted, again in a panic.

"Dragon-types resist electric-type moves! Now, use dragon breath one more time!" Jessica called out. Dratini breathed a blue fire again, KO-ing Electrike. "Yes! Over-and-out!" Jessica called out.

"No!" Timmy whined as he returned Electrike. "How are we gonna beat the Slateport Gym like this!?"

"Kid, if you would listen-" Jessica tried again, in vain.

"We'll win with this guy!" Timmy cheered. "Go, now!" he called, releasing a shiny-armored, rock/steel-type pokemon with a round head and four stubby legs, almost resembling a turtle: Aron.

Jessica's eye twitched as she messaged her forehead. "Okay, fine, if you aren't going to listen any other way… Dratini, use shock wave!" Dratini's body coated itself with electricity and it shot out in front of it, hitting Aron hard!

"Aha!" Timmy shouted as Jessica began to get a headache. "But dragon-type moves… oh, wait…" Timmy muttered, realizing that Dratini had used an electric-type move. "…Well, poo. Aron, use metal claw!" he decided. Aron raised a forepaw which grew long, silver claws and slashed Dratini, again doing little damage. "WHAT!?" Timmy shouted. "But that doesn't even make sense!"

"I'm getting tired of this kid," Jessica said as she shook her head. "Dratini, use shock wave and finish it off!" Dratini covered itself with electricity again and shocked the Aron. It fell on its side, KO-ed and slightly crispy.

"NNGGGHHAAAAA!" Timmy cried out as he fell to his knees. "Now what'll I do? I'll never beat the Slateport Gym like-"

"There is no Gym in Slateport!" Jessica shouted, unable to handle this annoying kid's whining any longer.

"…What?" Timmy asked.

"Slateport City doesn't have a Gym," Jessica repeated. "It has a contest hall, and it has a battle tent, but there isn't a Gym there."

"…Oh," Timmy said, getting up and returning Aron. "Do they have a Pokemon Center?"

"…Yes," Jessica answered hesitantly.

"Good. My pokemon are out." And with that Timmy left, never to be seen again in this story… or is he?

"I sure hope so," Jessica commented to the air as she picked up Dratini and continued up Route 110, arriving at the split in the road. "Bike Path," she read off of one sign. "Well, seeing as I have no bike, with which to take the path…" She went down the walking path, or 'scenic route.'

Ten minutes later… "Why do they call it the scenic path!?" Jessica hollered annoyed. "All I've 'seen' is about fifty Electrike and twenty trainers! I'm already almost out of potions!" Being now closer to the far end of the route than she was to Slateport, she wasn't going to run back to the Pokemon Center now.

"…But I do need to catch some pokemon," she said, noting Dratini's low energy. Even giving a pokemon an endless supply of potions (which she did not have), no pokemon could keep fighting that long without tiring. She had caught an Electrike and a Minun, but they didn't listen to any of her commands and she wasn't going to be able to keep going for much longer. "But what am I-"

"Trainer!" As Jessica froze, hoping to avoid any more trainer battles on this route, another youngster approached her. "Do you happen to have a Minun?"

"…What?" Jessica asked. "A Minun?" he asked again. "Do you have one?"

"Actually… yes," she said as the boy did _not_ call out a pokemon for a battle… yet. "I caught one earlier… Why?"

"Well, I've been out here trying to catch a Minun to pair with my Plusle!" he said, releasing a Plusle. "Plu-_Plu_!" it cried as Jessica smiled at it. "But I haven't exactly had much luck, so I was – you know – kinda wondering…"

"If we could trade pokemon?" Jessica questioned. She had never traded pokemon before, but since it wouldn't listen to her commands anyways…

"Yes!" the boy replied. "Tell you what – you're pokemon looks tired, so I'll heal it up and help you fight your way to Mauville City – whaddaya say?"

Jessica's eyes flew open. "Deal!" she agreed, shaking the boy's hand. "By the way, I'm Jessica," she said as the boy grabbed a sitrus berry from his bag and offered it to Dratini.

"Kaleb," he replied as Dratini ate the berry. "So, shall we?"

**Alright, here's the deal – I had a thought while the early news about Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire first came out Omega? Alpha? They reminded me of something from pokemon's past, so I began work on this story! (Mega Rayquaza isn't the first instance that the words 'Pokemon' and 'Delta' have come together). Then, Mega Rayquaza and his ability **_**'Delta Stream'**_** came out, so… Well, it's never gonna look like I had the idea first.**

**BUT! Do not be mistaken – this story is **_**not**_** the average run-of-the-mill Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald story! The story is completely original and, if you know the reference I made a moment ago, then you may have an idea of where this story is headed (even though you will never guess how it goes down).**

**So, without further ado, and with this first chapter, let **_**Pokemon: Delta Emerald**_** begin! Oh, and I don't own the pokemon name or critters or region. (Though I do own this storyline!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mauville Mudfish!

_**Pokémon: Delta Emerald**_

Chapter 2: Mauville Mudfish!

_Uploaded October 13__th__, 2014_

With Kaleb's help, getting through the rest of Route 110 was a piece of cake, and they soon reached Mauville City. "So, this is Mauville, huh?" she said, looking around at the flashing electrical lights that were on 24/7 in this electrical city.

"Yep – my home," Kaleb said, admiring his hometown. "So, the center's this way," he said, leading her to the Pokemon Center.

"So, Kaleb," Jessica started, wondering about something. "Why were you wanting to trade for a Minun?"

"Well, you see, I'm an electric-type trainer," Kaleb started. "I want to train at the Mauville Gym, so I need at least two electric-type pokemon."

"Okay so you have Plusle," Jessica continued. "And you need Minun… but what other pokemon do you have?"

"Well, my parents run the Daycare Center to the west of town," Kaleb said. "So, whenever pokemon that a trainer leaves have an egg, and the trainer doesn't want it, or can't take care of it, my family raises it! So, I have a Roselia and a Poochyena, but those are ones that have trained with me for a while, so…"

"So…" Jessica pushed.

"If you'd like, you could have one of the pokemon that've hatched pretty recently," he said, going over to the PC and logging in. "Here – pick one," he said as Jessica's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked as Kaleb scrolled through page-after-page of young pokemon. "Any of them?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied. "You'd be surprised how many trainers leave their pokemon eggs here."

"…I am," Jessica admitted, looking through the extensive list of pokemon. "…But, I don't know,"

"What?" Kaleb asked. "Isn't there one you want?"

Jessica looked over the screen again, still in awe of the many pokemon. _'…I'm gonna regret this,'_ she said in her mind as she pulled out Minun's pokeball. "…Here," she said, releasing Minun. "Release." Minun came out in a blue light, instead of the normal red as Kaleb's jaw dropped.

"…Why did you do that!?" he shouted as the Minun stared at him. "You released it! Now we can't trade!"

"No," Jessica replied. "Now you can catch it." Kaleb stopped and stared at her for a moment before turning to the Minun. "…Mi?" Minun asked, tilting its head to one side in confusion.

"…Are you sure?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah," Jessica replied, giving Kaleb an oran berry to give to Minun. "I prefer to catch my pokemon anyway."

"Thanks!" Kaleb hollered after her as she went back to the main lobby of the center to have Dratini healed up. Afterward, she went to go look for the Gym.

"Now, if I were an electric-type Gym," she muttered. "Where would I be?" She found a large building with the word 'GYM' on the front in big, red letters. "…Oh," she said to herself, glad that she was alone.

"NOOOO!" Jessica jumped as she heard the scream from someone running out of the Gym. He ran into her. "…Ow," he said, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Hey!" Jessica got up, scolding him. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me?" the guy asked as he fixed his short, spiked-back white hair. "I was running away just fine until you… stood there!" he said, trying to find a good excuse.

"That… That makes no sense!" Jessica argued, glaring at the guy.

He got up and dusted himself off. He looked about Jessica's age, with shiny, blue eyes and a black headband with a green pokeball symbol on it. He wore a red-and-black shirt and jeans, as well as green converse and green, fingerless gloves with black cuffs and edging. "Whatever," he said, walking away. "I need to go train, anyway."

Jessica watched as he sulked by. "…Weirdo," she said, walking into the Gym. Inside the Gym was mainly yellow with electrical currents flashing between pillars creating gates that blocked her way through the building. "…Wow," she said, looking around at the various parts of the Gym. "They sure know how to make a trainer feel welcome.

"Hey, up-and-coming trainer!" Jessica turned to see a man in a blue, Hawaiian-flowered t-shirt greet her. "You come to challenge the Mauville City Gym?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking around and spotting the Gym Leader. "Aha!" she said… and then noticed that the gates were blocking her path. "…Oh."

"Wondering how to get to the Gym Leader?" the man asked. Jessica gave a nod. "Well, it's pretty simple. You see that switch over there?" he said, pointing to a switch on a wall behind a trainer. "Press that switch and the gates will open!"

"Easy," Jessica said, preparing to walk over as the man stopped her again.

"Oh, you think?" he asked, chuckling. "That's not all. You see, that switch doesn't just turn the gates _off_, it turns other gates _on_!" he said as Jessica scratched her head. "And to get to the switch," he added, pointing to the Gym Trainer. "You have to beat him first."

"…How many trainers am I gonna have to battle?" she asked, noticing the varied trainers dotted around the Gym.

"Well, one trainer was able to get to the Gym Leader after only battling two of them," the man said as Jessica thought over this. _'Okay, even if Dratini's my only pokemon, that shouldn't be much of a-' _"On the other hand, one trainer had to fight all of them before he figured out how to get to the Gym Leader." Jessica paled. "Oh, by-the-by, a little friendly advice," he added. "The Gym Leader uses electric-type pokemon, so using a ground-type pokemon would be a way to super-charge your chances of victory!"

"…Thanks," Jessica muttered as she turned to leave.

"Hey what's wrong?" the man asked. "You haven't even started yet."

"Well, I kinda left my other pokemon in the PC," she said as she left. "I'll be right back!"

At the Pokemon Center Jessica twiddled her pokeballs in her hand. "So, I have Dratini," she mumbled, "and an Electrike… A team of victory," she mumbled, smacking her head into the table she sat at as her Dratini nuzzled her hair. "…Thanks, Dratini," she said, absently petting it as it sparked slightly. "…Right – I always forget that," she mumbled, making sure that no one had seen the spark. "Pet on the frills," she said, petting Dratini's frills. It didn't spark this time as she continued to pet her partner pokemon, who gently nuzzled up to its trainer.

"…Don't worry Dratini," she said as she felt its sadness. "We'll get home someday."

"…What do you mean!?" Jessica and Dratini jumped as she turned to find the guy from before shouting at Nurse Joy.

"I'm very sorry," Nurse Joy replied, keeping her composure in spite of the boy's outburst. "But the only place you can find ground-type pokemon at is in the desert on Route 111. And you couldn't possibly go there without protective goggles."

"Ground-type pokemon?" Jessica asked, and then remembered what the man from the Gym had said. _'The Gym Leader uses electric-type pokemon, so using a ground-type pokemon would be a way to super-charge your chances of victory!'_ This put together with the fact that this kid had shouted _'NOOO!'_ while leaving the Gym… It was pretty obvious to Jessica what he was doing.

"Well, do you sell protective goggles here?" the kid asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, we're all out," Nurse Joy said. "But we're expecting a shipment of them next month."

"Next month!?" the kid shouted in shock as Jessica pouted. She was hoping to get a ground-type pokemon, herself. "Are you sure there are no ground-type pokemon anywhere else nearby?"

"I'm very sorry, but-…Oh, hold on," the nurse said, thinking about something. "Actually… a trainer came in the other day with a ground-type pokemon he said he had caught just outside of the desert on Route 111."

"Really?" the boy asked as Jessica was listening. "What was it?"

"It was a Barboach!" the nurse replied. "Yes! He was fishing in the lake by the Winstrate house and caught a Barboach!"

"Fishing?" the boy asked. Nurse Joy nodded, still smiling as always. "Ugghhh," he moaned. "I don't have a fishing rod."

"Well, what do you know," Jessica commented as she remembered something that was in her backpack. "That compact fishing rod Jean gave me is gonna be useful after all." She got up to leave as the boy ran out the center doors.

"Nurse Joy?" Jessica asked as Dratini hopped onto her shoulder. "Where did you say that the trainer caught the Barboach at?"

"On Route 111," the nurse replied. "Just north of town there's a lake beside a house. It's very easy to spot, and you shouldn't have to deal with many pokemon on the way there.

"Thanks," Jessica replied, heading out and toward the route. "Wow, it was close," she said. Less than three minutes into the route she had found the house, and the lake… and the boy from earlier.

"Thank you!" the boy said to someone who was in the house's doorway. He then ran behind the house.

"…What is he doing?" she asked, walking behind the house to see what he was up to. The boy was sitting in a collapsible lawn chair, a stick with a string on it clenched tightly in both fists as a small berry bobbed in the water. "…You've gotta be kidding me," Jessica said as she watched the boy stare into the lake, unblinking, as though a Barboach was just gonna jump up at any second.

Suddenly, the berry went under! "Alright!" the boy shouted, reeling the string in with his gloved hands. Suddenly a Barboach leaped up, on the line! "Yes!" he cheered as Jessica's jaw hung loose and Dratini just blinked. He began to pull it in but without a reel he was having trouble holding the line. "No!" he called as the line let out some.

"Careful!" Jessica shouted, running over to help. "Here, let me help!" she said, grabbing the line he had already reeled.

"Thanks!" he said, getting a steady grip once more.

"Thank me later!" Jessica replied, knowing that the Barboach could slip out at any moment. "You pull it in, I'll hold it!"

"Right," the boy replied. He began pulling and Jessica held the rope. The Barboach got close and then- "Bar!" the mudfish shouted, spraying the two with water for just long enough for it to get the berry and get loose!

"No!" the duo cried as it began to swim away. "Dratini, use shock wave!" Jessica cried on instinct.

"Umm, are you sure about-" but, just as the boy was asking, Dratini let out a shock wave, zapping the Barboach who, as a ground-type pokemon, was unaffected. However, because Jessica and the boy were still wet from the water gun, it did manage to zap them.

The duo fell to the ground, lightly toasted and with no Barboach. "…Ow…again," the boy said, the two trainers leaning back-to-back as they sat. "I tried to tell you that that wouldn't work," he mumbled, still slightly dazed.

"Sorry," Jessica mumbled, also dazed. "Instinct."

After the two had gotten up and fixed themselves, the boy turned to Jessica. "Thanks, by the way," he said.

"What? Oh," Jessica realized, going over to the chair. "No biggie."

"Well, we almost had it," he said, smiling. "I'm sure I'll catch it in a few more tries."

"Not with that thing," Jessica commented, pointing to the now-fried fishing-stick.

"NO!" he shouted, picking up the stick, which broke in his hands. "…I have no way to fish now!" Jessica sighed, sitting on the chair and pulling her own fishing rod from her bag. "…What's that?" he asked when he saw it.

"This," she said, extending her fishing rod. "Is my fishing rod. I'm going to use it to catch a Barboach and challenge the Mauville Gym."

"…You took my idea!" he accused, glaring at her slightly.

"…No," Jessica refuted, not looking directly into his eyes. "I just heard you talking about it and… thought it was a good idea," she said sheepishly

He gave her a deadpan look. "…Really?" he asked as she baited the hook with an oran berry. "…I want a Barboach!"

"Then use your fishing po-" she said as she realized something.

"You broke it!" he argued.

"…Oh," Jessica mumbled, realizing that he was right.

"You owe me a fishing pole!" he shouted.

Jessica paused for a moment, sat down her fishing rod, walked over to a tree, broke off a branch, and threw it at his feet. "There," she said, sitting back down. "Good as new – in fact, it's better."

He stared at the stick for a moment and then sighed. "Alright, how about thi-" he was cut-off as Jessica lurched forward, being pulled by something on the end of her line. "…You've got something on the line," he said as she struggled with the fish.

"Ya' _think_!?" Jessica hollered back, pulling with all her might. "What is this – a Wailord!?" she asked, wondering how any fish could put up such a fight. "Help me out, would you?"

"Hmm, I don't know," the boy said as she pulled back only to have the fish pull more. "After all, you did break my fishing pole, _and_ steal my idea…"

"Come on!" Jessica argued. "At least I _tried_ to help you!"

"…Good point," the boy said with a shrug, running over and helping her pull against the fish. "Dang, this is hard!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Jessica replied sarcastically. "I didn't know!"

"…If I wasn't so focused on catching a Barboach I would let go right now!" he warned as they both were pulled forward again. "Great Galloping Gogoats, what is this thing!?" he shouted, wondering what in the world could be this strong in such a tiny lake.

Suddenly Jessica spied the pokemon's shadow on the water. "Dratini!" she called. "Use dragon breath on the shadow!" Dratini shot a blue-ish breath at the shadow, making the pokemon jump into the air and land on land.

"…I don't believe it," Jessica said, staring at the pokemon that she had been struggling to pull in for the last ten minutes. It was a bright orange, flailing, gasping Magikarp.

"…Is that even possible!?" the boy shouted, staring at the weakest-known pokemon in existence.

"Karp-karp-karp-karp Magikarp-karp-karp," the fish gasped as it flopped ashore.

"…Ti?" Dratini was even confused as the boy picked up the Magikarp. "Go back to the depths, foul beast!" he cried as he threw it in. A moment later, a Barboach came flying out of the same spot in the water. "…What?" Jessica asked as her eye twitched.

"But we- I just- and then it- how did-" the boy mumbled as the Barboach yawned. "Baaaaaarrr," it yawned, stretching and rubbing its head in the dirt. "…Yay!" he decided, ignoring every logical thought in his mind. "Now I'll catch it!"

"No way!" Jessica argued, jumping up. "It was my rod that…" she stopped as she tried to figure out exactly how she had a claim to the Barboach. "…It's my pokemon!" she shouted, unable to find a claim.

"Okay then," he said, pulling out a pokeball. "We'll have a battle! The winner gets to try to catch it!"

"…How do we know it won't just go back into the lake while we're battling?" Jessica asked. The two trainers turned to see the Barboach lounging in the mud it had created with a water gun and watching them. "…Bar?" it seemed to ask, blinking at them.

"…Okay, fine, we battle," Jessica replied as Dratini jumped down from her shoulder.

"Alright!" the boy cheered. "Go, Torchic!" he called, letting out a Torchic. "Chic!" it cheeped, scratching its head.

"Alright, Dratini, let's go!" Jessica called, watching the corner of her eye to make sure that the Barboach was still there.

"By the way," he said. "I don't think I know your name."

"Jessica," Jessica replied. "Jessica Squall."

"Ben L'air," the boy replied. "You can make the first move."

"Okay, Dratini, use shock wave!" Dratini coiled up and released an electrical pulse.

"Torchic, dodge it!" Ben called, but Torchic was hit anyway.

"Shock wave's an attack that can't miss," Jessica explained. "Again, Dratini!" she called.

"Torchic, use fire pledge!" Ben countered. As Dratini coiled up Torchic shot embers at Dratini and a column of fire erupted under the dragon-type. "Yeah!" he cheered.

"Dratini!" Jessica called as Dratini shook off the attack. "Alright, use dragon breath!" she called.

"Dra-tiiiiii!" Dratini called, firing the blue flame at Torchic.

"Agility!" Ben called. Torchic ran out of the way of the fire. "I was hoping you'd use that move! Now, use mirror move!" A light shone in front of Torchic like a mirror and a dragon breath attack came out! Dratini was slammed into the ground. "Oh yeah!" he cheered as Dratini had swirls in its eyes.

Jessica sighed as she picked up Dratini. "You did good, buddy," she said as it made a 'mewing' sound.

"And now for Barboach!" Ben said, turning to find an empty mud pool. "…No," he whispered as Jessica looked around. "NOOOOO-"

"He's over there," Jessica interrupted, pointing over to a rocky wall where the Barboach was examining a small crack.

"…Oh," he said, running over to get it. Barboach poked the wall with its feeler. "Ready to help me catch a Barboach, Torchic?" Ben asked his partner. Barboach sprayed the crack with water. "Torchic, use fire pledge!" Torchic shot Barboach with the column of fire, but the mudfish only glowed green… wait. "Umm, why's it doing-" But he was cut-off as the crack in the wall began to grow and the ground shook. Barboach shot rocks into the crack and it sealed back up, leaving only the original small crack.

"…I am… so confused," Jessica said as she watched the strange display.

"…Me too," Ben agreed as the Barboach came closer and sprayed Torchic with water gun. "Torchic!" Ben called. He turned to Barboach who was now hissing as it waited for a fight. "Okay, if you're ready to fight, we'll fight!" he said with a smirk. "Torchic, use peck!" Torchic ran at Barboach and pecked it!

The Barboach jumped away onto a patch of grass and began to glow green again. This time it shot leaves at Torchic! "How is it doing that?" Jessica wondered aloud as she used a revive on Dratini and gave it an oran berry.

Torchic was knocked back into the mud. "Torchic, use mirror move!" Ben shouted. Torchic made the mirror appear before it, but instead of leaves or rocks, mud shot out at Barboach! "What is happening!?" Ben shouted as Barboach used water gun, weakening Torchic further. "Torchic!" Ben called in a panic.

"Hey!" Jessica called, getting his attention. "Barboach is pretty weak already," she said. Ben looked and Barboach was breathing heavily and hunched over. "Use a pokeball!"

"Oh," Ben said, smiling as he pulled out a pokeball. "Okay then. Go, pokeball!" he called out as he tossed the ball at Barboach. The mudfish was absorbed in a red light as the pokeball hit it, being sucked in a moment later as it fell.

It shook once…

"Barboach is mine!" Ben cheered as Jessica sighed.

"You know it has to shake _three_ times, and then it _might_ signify a successful capture, right?" she asked.

It shook a second time…

"…Really?" Ben asked as Torchic fell over, tired out.

"Yes!" Jessica shouted as Dratini went over to Torchic. "Haven't you ever caught a pokemon before!?"

It shook a third time…

"No, this is my first," he said as Torchic gave a nod next to him.

"What!?" Jessica shouted as Dratini poked Torchic with its tail.

It clicked!

"…What was that?" Ben asked as Jessica's eye twitched.

"That was your pokeball!" she shouted as Torchic pecked Dratini back. "You caught it!"

"…Really?" Ben asked as Jessica resisted the urge to face-palm. Ben walked over and picked up the pokeball, smiling. "I caught my first pokemon!" he said, holding up the pokeball and striking a victory pose. "…Torchic, pose with me!" he said. After no Torchic joined him, he turned to find the two pokemon wrestling on the ground. "…" He silently returned his Torchic to its pokeball as Jessica picked up Dratini.

"You are a weird kid," Jessica said as Dratini gave a nod.

"Yep," Ben agreed with a smile. "But I'm a weird kid who knows how to help you get a pokemon that's strong against electric-types."

**Well, there it is – Chapter 2! I'm really hoping that you guys are liking this and I think I may be able to get another up soon! But, we'll see.**

**So, this is the part where I share my thoughts with you! **

…

…

…**Well, happy reading!**

**Oh! There is one thing. For those of you who know about the latest CoroCoro scans that came in recently – ISN'T THIS AWESOME!? For those who haven't seen them (or don't want spoilers)… it was so boring. Boohoo. I am rapt with dullness.**

**And, while I'm ranting, this is a cry that I believe all those in the US can understand… WHEN WILL WE GET THE DEMO! EVERYONE ELSE GETS IT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!? …I'm gonna look so stupid if it comes out tomorrow. :P**

**So, now that I've bored you with the typing of my voice – please review me with your thoughts! Or PM me! I don't care which! Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Verdanturf Shuffle!

_**Pokémon: Delta Emerald**_

Chapter 3: Verdanturf Shuffle!

And so, Jessica and Ben made their way to the Pokemon Center, protecting their injured pokemon from harm. "Thank you," Jessica said to the nurse as she and Ben went to sit at a table to wait. "…Okay, what did you mean by, 'a pokemon that's strong against electric-types?'" she asked Ben once they were seated.

"Right," Ben said, smiling. "Well, if it wasn't for your rod, I wouldn't have caught my new Barboach!" Jessica rolled her eyes. "So, I guess I owe ya one."

"Why do people have to 'owe' people?" Jessica asked. "I mean, just do nice things and let it be!"

"…So, I don't owe you one?" Ben asked.

"No, no, you do," Jessica assured him. "It's just a pet peeve of mine."

"…Kay," Ben decided with a shrug. "Well, you know I have a Torchic, right?" Jessica rolled her eyes again, but nodded anyway. "And I told you that Barboach was the first pokemon that I caught, right?" Jessica quirked an eyebrow as she realized the flawed logic there.

"Yeah, how does that work?" she asked.

"Well, Torchic was given to me by Professor Birch!" Ben announced.

"The pokemon professor?" Jessica asked in surprise. She had heard of Professor Birch but she didn't know that he just gave away pokemon. "So, why'd he give you a pokemon?"

"He gives starting trainers all around the Hoenn region their first pokemon!" Ben explained. "And he gave me Torchic yesterday, in Verdanturf Town!"

"Verdanturf Town?" Jessica asked. "Where's that?"

"It's just past the day-care center on Route 117," Ben said, pointing in the general direction. "I was thinking, if we were lucky, he just might still be there! And then you could get a ground-type pokemon from him!"

Jessica thought over it while Ben was still smiling over his idea. "…So?" he asked through his frozen smile. "Whaddaya think?"

"…How far is it?" Jessica asked. It was already 2:00 and Jessica was starving for lunch.

"It's not far – we could eat lunch and get there before dark!" he replied as Jessica rested her chin in her hand. "…Oh, have you already…"

"No, no, I haven't eaten yet," she replied. "It's just…well…"

"Come on, what reason is there _not_ to go?" he pressed.

Jessica thought over the idea. _'Well, I really need more pokemon to take on a Gym – especially one with that many trainers I might have to fight,' _she thought. _'And I'll plenty more if I ever want a chance of…'_

While she thought over it, Nurse Joy came over to their table. "Benjamin? Jessica?" she asked.

"Yeah?" "Call me Ben," the two replied, the latter cheerfully.

"Your pokemon are fighting fit!" the nurse said, handing them each their pokeballs. "We hope to see you again!"

As the nurse left, Ben raised an eyebrow. "…What does that mean?" he wondered as Jessica released her Dratini. "She wants our pokemon to faint?"

"…I'm pretty confident that that's _not_ what she means," Jessica commented as Dratini nodded in agreement. "…Alright," she said, getting up from her seat. "I'll do it."

"…Ask the nurse what she mea-" Ben started.

"No!" Jessica replied. "I meant I'll go see Professor Birch, okay?" This news left Ben silent for a moment before he broke out into a big grin. "Alright! Let's go!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat as his stomach growled loudly. "…Right after lunch!" he added as Jessica giggled.

"You know," she said as they walked to the Pokemon Center Café (PCC). "You're not so bad, after all."

Ben smiled at her. "I know," he replied as she shook her head.

After lunch, the duo headed out onto Route 117. Ben was right that there weren't many wild pokemon there, but there were a few trainers. "How about a double battle?" a pair of young girls asked Ben and Jessica. The two shared a glance and Jessica shrugged. "Fine by me," she said.

"Okay!" Ben agreed, pumping his fist. The two pairs stood apart and began by tossing out their pokemon. "Go, Barboach!" Ben called, releasing his mudfish. His new pokemon blinked upon release, looking around at his new surroundings. "We'll win for sure!"

"Go, Zigzagoon!" "Go, Mienfoo!" the two shouted, releasing their pokemon.

"You ready, Dratini?" Jessica asked as Dratini hopped down from her shoulder. "Okay, let's get to it!"

"Zigzagoon, use headbutt on Torchic!" the older trainer called. "Mienfoo, use double-slap on Dratini!" the younger trainer added in. Zigzagoon ran zig-zaggedly at Torchic while Mienfoo leaped up into the air.

"Dratini, use thunder wave!" Jessica countered. "Torchic, use fire pledge!" Ben ordered. Dratini loosed an electrical jolt from its body, zapping Mienfoo and making it hit the ground. "Mienfoo!" the younger trainer shouted.

Torchic tried shooting a fire pledge, but it missed because Zigzagoon kept zig-zagging all around it and slammed Torchic. "Torchic!" Ben called. "Use peck now!" Torchic used peck at close-range, knocking Zigzagoon on its back!

"Zigzagoon, hang in there!" the older trainer called. "Use sand-attack!" Zigzagoon hopped up and kicked sand in Torchic's face. "Great!" she called.

"I have a feeling she's the more experienced one," Jessica noted as the younger trainer was still trying to figure out how to counter paralysis. "Alright, Dratini, help Torchic out with shock wave!" she called. Dratini slithered over and released a pulse of electricity.

"Zigzagoon, dodge!" the older trainer called. Zigzagoon ran but was hit by the no-miss move. "Oh, man!" she muttered, trying to figure out a counter.

"Torchic, can you see?" Ben called as Torchic tried to rid the sand from his eyes. "Urrrgh," he muttered. "How is Torchic gonna land any moves without being able to see?" And then he thought of something. He turned and realized that the move that Jessica had just used… "Torchic, use mirror move on the move Jessica just used!" he called.

"What!?" All three other trainers called. Torchic made a mirror before it and an electrical pulse shot out at all of the pokemon! It his Mienfoo and Zigzagoon hard, but Dratini was barely affected by it. "Awesome!" Ben cheered as Jessica smiled.

"Nice move," Jessica commented to a beaming Ben. "Now, you ready to take 'em down?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ben agreed as they turned back. "Torchic, use fire pledge!" "Dratini, use-" But, before she had finished, the older trainer had already recalled her Zigzagoon. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as the younger trainer also looked confused.

"Our pokemon have had enough," the older trainer admitted, albeit begrudgingly. "The match is yours – no need to stomp our pokemon any further into the ground than they are."

"But, Mienfoo is actually in pretty good shape," the younger trainer argued, Mienfoo crying out its agreement. "I said we're done!" the older trainer snapped as the younger trainer and her Mienfoo flinched away. With that the duo of schoolgirls departed, leaving our… heroes? alone.

"…Huh," Ben finally said after a moment of silence. "Well, that was weird."

"Yup," Jessica agreed as the two made their way down the route once again.

"Halt!" someone shouted form behind them. They turned to see a 12-year-old boy pointing at them. "I wish to battle you!" He wore a red shirt and blue shorts with flip-flops, and had short, spiky, blonde hair.

"…Me or him?" Jessica asked, pointing to each of them in turn.

"You, green-haired one!" he said, annoying Jessica greatly. "I have obtained a new pokemon and I must now train it! You shall assist me in this endeavor!"

"…Sure," Jessica said, shaking her head in annoyance as Ben brought his Barboach into a nearby pond to let it swim. "One-on-one?" she asked.

The boy quirked his head at her. "Have you not two pokemon to fight with?" he asked curiously.

"…Not _with_ me," she admitted, regretting putting her Electrike in the PC now.

"…Oh-ho!" he shouted suddenly. "Then defeat you, I will!"

'_Who is this kid? Yoda?'_ Jessica thought as she sprayed Dratini with a potion she had been given as a gift back in Slateport. "Okay, ready, Dratini?" "Tii!" Dratini confirmed, hopping into the fray.

"Go, my new friend!" the boy called, releasing a small, blue pokemon. It had a small, round body which was also its face, with what looked like a yellow hat on it, and four, skinny legs. "Surskit, my pokemon is! With it I will defeat you!" he announced, much to Jessica's annoyance.

"You are really getting on my nerves, kid," she said, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Dratini, use shock wave!" Dratini coiled up its body.

"Surskit, dodge it!" the boy shouted. Surskit jumped onto the pond nearby, gliding along the surface, but still getting hit by the never-miss attack. "This- what- what did you do!?" the boy shouted in a panic.

Jessica sighed. "Shock wave is an attack that never misses – does no one know this?" she asked Ben who just shrugged.

"…Oh, yes, now that you say this I think I remember reading about it somewhere," the boy said as Jessica's head began to throb. "…Nonetheless, Surskit, use mist!" Surskit spat out a thick cloud of mist that covered the field.

"Dratini!" Jessica called. "Try to use dragon breath to clear the mist!" The trainers could see Dratini's dragon breath firing in different directions (one time almost hitting Ben), but they soon heard a thud, which was followed by Dratini rolling out of the cloud.

"Ah-HA!" the boy called as Jessica saw the mist beginning to clear. "The old _'have Surskit use mist to confuse the enemy, and then have it race over the water using quick attack to sneak up on the unsuspecting foe' _routine!" he said. "I love that one!"

"Dratini, pay close attention to the mist!" Jessica instructed. "Follow the breaks Surskit makes by zipping through it." Dratini and Jessica watched the mist cloud and suddenly saw a line break through it. "There! Use thunder wave on the left!" Dratini loosed a pulse of electricity, hitting Surskit and paralyzing it as the boy cried out. "NO! Surskit, stop being paralyzed this moment!" he ordered.

"…Is he aware of how stupid he sounds?" Jessica asked Ben who shook his head 'no.' "…Kay. Dratini, use shock wave and wrap this up!" she called. Dratini coiled up and loosed one more shock wave, KOing the waterbug.

"No!" the boy shouted, falling to his knees. "Even here, in the Hoenn region am I a failure! …I'm going home!" he decreed, returning Surskit and walking off toward Mauville.

"…That was weird, right?" Jessica asked as Ben pet his Barboach.

"Definitely," he agreed. "But we're almost there!"

"…We haven't moved in, like, twenty minutes," Jessica argued. "How are we almost there?"

"I told you – it's not far," Ben said, pointing to the west where Jessica could already see the houses in the distance.

"…Wow," she said, walking that way with Ben following behind, still petting.

Once the duo reached Verdanturf Town, their mission was simple – find Professor Birch! …Well, in theory it was a simple mission. "No one has seen him since yesterday," Jessica complained as Ben kept looking around. "For all we know he could be long-gone!"

"No way!" Ben argued. "Unless he has a flying-type pokemon the only way out of this city is through Mauville!"

"Actually, that's not true!" a man nearby argued. "There is the Rusturf Tunnel."

"…The what?" "Rust-who?" the duo asked as the man explained. "It's a tunnel linking Verdanturf Town to the nearby Rustboro Town. It's right over there, in fact," he said, pointing over to a cavern entrance over to the side.

"…Did Professor Birch go that way?" Ben asked the man, who gave a shrug. "Okay, thanks," he said as the two stood before the cave, pondering what to do next.

"…We could go in," Jessica said. "But, if the professor didn't go that way we'd be wasting a lot of time."

"And if we don't go in, and he _did_," Ben added. "Then we risk losing track of him completely."

"…An issue," she said, pondering what to do as Dratini quirked his head.

"…And a problem," Ben added, scratching Barboach's head as it mewed.

"…Is he 'mewing?'" Jessica asked.

"Yep," Ben said, smiling. "He's my hairy baby." Jessica stared at him for another minute and then turned. "Alright, either way I need to get some of my pokemon." She said as she turned to go to the Verdanturf Pokemon Center. "…Hairy baby," Ben smiled as Barboach nuzzled his arm.

Once at the center the two had their pokemon healed up while Jessica went over to the PC. "So, you have Dratini, I know that," Ben commented as she logged in. "But what other pokemon do you have?"

"Well," Jessica said, opening her only PC Box. "I caught an Electrike on my way into Mauville from Slateport, and back in Slateport I caught a couple other pokemon."

"Well then, why are we going through the trouble of finding one!?" Ben shouted. "You already-"

"Skrelp," she pointed out on the screen. "A water/poison-type pokemon – not very good against an electric-type Gym. And Wingull," she added, pointing to the third and last pokemon in her PC Box. "An absolute nightmare against electric-types. Now do you get it?"

Ben stared for a minute and then turned to her. "Nope," he replied as Jessica's eyes went wide.

"How do you not get this?" she asked, pointing to her pokemon. "Don't you know how types match up?"

"Oh, I learned that when I was six," he replied with a shrug. "It's just that, people act like a pokemon is useless if it doesn't have 'the right type,'" he said with air quotes. "And I don't like it!"

"I can tell," she replied, withdrawing the Skrelp for, if nothing else, the cave or Route 117. "You used a Torchic against a Barboach, after all."

"And I won!" he pointed out.

"…Well, yeah, but-" she tried to argue.

"And it _did_ use water-type moves against me!" he interrupted. "And I used fire-type moves against it! And we won out! Do you wanna know why?"

"…Love?" Jessica guessed, well-familiar with the old cliché.

"Heart!" he replied as Jessica smiled. "Torchic and I give our best in every battle – not just so that we can win, but so that we can get stronger!" Jessica thought about what he was saying. "When I grow up I want to become a Pokemon Ranger!"

"…What's that?" Jessica asked, only vaguely familiar with the title.

"It's someone who works with pokemon to protect the people and pokemon of the world!" he replied, still beaming confidently. "I wanna be able to help people to be safer and protect my family, and my friends, and my pokemon, and-… Are you okay?" he asked as he noticed through Jessica's solemn face, a single tear fell.

"…I'm fine," she said quietly, wiping the tear away quickly. "…Okay, you make a point," she said, withdrawing Wingull and Electrike as well. "It certainly can't hurt to try to use them."

"See?" he said, glad that she now agreed. "Now, off to find Professor Birch! No matter how far, how hard, how-"

"Excuse me?" The duo turned to see a young girl, not even nine yet. "You're looking for Professor Birch?" The two nodded. "He went to Mauville City this morning."

"…Really?" Jessica asked Ben in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that?" Ben asked as the little girl nodded. "Yup. He said he was gonna stop by the day care and then be right there!"

"…The day care?" Jessica asked, remembering the building that they had walked right past on the way there. Jessica had even considered going in in the hope of seeing Kaleb again. Her eye twitched.

"Uhh, thank you, dear," Ben said, hurrying the girl away. "My friend's getting her 'I'm about to erupt face,' so you'd better go." The girl gave a quick nod and ran back to her family as Ben turned to Jessica who took in a deep breath…

"…Let it out!" Ben said as Jessica gasped out the breath. "Sheesh, what are you – three?"

"…For your –gasp– information," Jessica said between breaths. "I was just calming myself down."

"By blacking out?" he asked, not even believing her for a nano-second.

"…Okay, I was pouting!" she admitted, crossing her arms with a huff. "Teenagers are allowed to do that, ya'know."

"Trust me – I know," he said, heading toward the door as the nurse handed him his pokeballs. "I've been with you for, what, six hours now?"

"…Wait a second," she said, grabbing Dratini's pokeball and running out the door after him. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

**Alright, Chaptah 3! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! **

…**That's all – thank you for reading. I hope the new chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Professor

_**Pokémon: Delta Emerald**_

Chapter 4: The Pokemon Professor!

_Uploaded BLANK, 2014_

Ben and Jessica were walking the short Route 117 back to Mauville City after learning that they had probably passed the very person that they were looking for (Professor Birch) on their way through that route earlier. "It's getting dark," Jessica commented as the sky began to turn a dim orange.

"No problem," Ben said, Torchic riding on his shoulder. "We'll be at Mauville in plenty of time before it gets dark! Then we can find Professor Birch and get you your pokemon!" "Chic-_chic_!" Torchic agreed with a nod.

Jessica shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," she said as she noticed a commotion up ahead, near the day care.

"H-help me!" they heard from up ahead. They shared a glance and ran to see what was the matter. "Help!" They arrived up by the day care to find a man in a lab coat hanging from a tree branch while a group of Poochyena barked at him from below. "You there! Are you pokemon trainers?" he called as the Poochyena noticed them, turning to snarl at them.

"Yeah, and it's lucky we are!" Jessica remarked as she released Dratini and Torchic hopped down from Ben's shoulder.

"You'll need more than that!" the man said as he tossed down a bag that was around his shoulder, which Jessica caught. "In there are three pokeballs! Pick one and use the pokemon inside to help you – and me – out!"

"…I have the feeling this happens to you a lot," Jessica commented as she picked out one of the pokeballs at random. "Go!" she called simply as a red beam shot out, releasing a Torchic!

"Wow, a Torchic!" Ben commented as the Poochyena growled. "Oh, right. Torchic, use fire pledge!" Ben's Torchic used fire pledge on one of the Poochyena while the other Torchic just looked confused.

"Okay, you too, Torchic!" she called as the other one gave her a blank look. "…Oh, you don't know that move?"

"Now use peck on the other one!" Ben added. Both Torchic ran at the others but they collided and knocked themselves over. "Gah!"

"Well, this is less than productive," the man commented as the tree branch made a snapping sound. "Please hurry!" he shouted.

"Okay, this is just confusing," Jessica said, returning the Torchic. "Dratini, use shock wave!" she said, giving her time to pick out another pokeball. "Go, whoever you are!" she called, releasing a Mudkip!

"Kip!" the water pokemon called.

"Oh, so you like-"

"Don't even," Jessica interrupted Ben as his smile fell. "Mudkip looks like a water-type, so… use water gun!" she shouted. Mudkip sprayed water! …At Dratini, Torchic, all three Poochyena, Ben, Jessica, and even the man in the tree, the last of which broke the branch off.

"Ahh!" the man shouted as the three dog-pokemon turned on him.

"Okay, that's enough Pokemon Shuffle!" Jessica called, recalling the Mudkip and setting the bag down, allowing the last pokeball to roll out onto the grass. "Dratini, use dragon breath!"

"Yeah – Torchic, use peck!" Ben added. Dratini breathed blue fire on a Poochyena and Torchic was about to hit another, but the third knocked Torchic off-balance, allowing the second to knock it into Dratini! "Dratini!" "Torchic!" the two trainers shouted as the Poochyena bared down on them. "Chyaaa!" they cried as a 'pop' was heard!

"KO!" Suddenly the lead Poochyena was grabbed by the tail and tossed back, making the others stop to turn and see a Treecko standing for battle. "Tree-KO!" it shouted, standing ready for battle.

"…Cool," Ben said as the man ran around to join them.

"Excellent, Treecko!" he cheered. "Now, use power-up punch!" Treecko reeled back its fist as one Poochyena charged him, jumping up and knocking it into the ground.

"Chy!" the other yipped, suddenly worried. "Chye-NA!" it growled, rushing him anyway.

"Now, use grass pledge!" the man called. Treecko punched the ground, making a column of grass rise beneath the Poochyena, tossing it into the sky! It land with a 'Yip!' a moment later. As the three dogs regrouped they turned to look at the Treecko. They gave a threatening growl. "…Tree!" Treecko called, stomping one foot forward.

"YEN!" the three yipped, running away as fast as they could.

"…Well, they were all bark," Ben commented with a smile. "Are you okay, professor?" he turned, asking the man.

"Professor?" Jessica asked, looking the man over. He had dark brown hair and a beard, wore a blue shirt under the lab coat and olive green shorts with a belt, as well as brown sandals. "Wait… You're not…"

"Oh yeah!" Ben said, stepping back to introduce the two. "Jessica, this is Professor Birch!" he said as the man smiled, extending his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jessica," he said as the two shook hands. "And I'm very grateful that you two came along just now!"

"Actually, we were looking for you," Jessica said as the pokemon professor put on a confused look.

"Yeah! I'm Ben!" Ben said. "You gave me Torchic yesterday, remember?"

"I do, actually," Prof. Birch said, rubbing his bearded chin with a smile. "You and Torchic seem to work well together."

"Thank you!" Ben replied, smiling wide. Apparently, he very much admired Professor Birch's work.

"So, professor," Jessica started, getting his attention. "We'd like to talk to you about something…"

"Of course!" he replied as a nearby bush shook violently. "…But, let's go into town first, shall we?"

Once the three got to town they decided to go talk at the pokemon center. "So," the professor said, sitting down at a round table. "What was it that the two of you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, you see-" Jessica started before Ben inevitably interrupted.

"Professor, can you give Jessica a pokemon!?" he shouted, unable to hold it in. "Please?"

"…I'm sorry?" Prof. Birch asked, confused. Jessica sighed as Dratini and Torchic played on the floor nearby. "Well, you see, Jessica is going to take on the Mauville Gym," Ben explained. "And her only pokemon are either water-types or Dratini. So, she wanted to know if, since you gave me Torchic, you could give her a ground-type pokemon!"

"I see," Professor Birch said, smiling knowingly. "Well, unfortunately, I only give pokemon to beginning trainers, whereas you," he said, turning to Jessica. "Certainly aren't a beginner."

"Well, yeah," she admitted, making circles on the table with her finger. "But, you see-"

"That's exactly why you should give her a pokemon!" Ben said, confusing both Jessica and the professor. "See, you know that she's good with pokemon, and she takes good care of them, too!"

"That may be true," Prof. Birch consented. "But, I'm afraid I simply can't give away pokemon as often as I please. There are a lot of young trainers waiting for me to bring them pokemon!"

"Oh," Ben said, slumping onto the table. "Are you sure?"

Birch nodded. "I'm afraid so," he replied, getting up from the table.

"Wait!" Jessica called suddenly. "What if a pokemon wants to come with me?" The professor and Ben turned and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Let me have a battle with you – against all of the pokemon you give to new trainers," Jessica said. "And, if I win, and I've earned the respect of one of them, then you can let me train them…" She waited patiently for an answer.

Professor Birch rubbed his chin as he thought over what she said. "This is a very strange request," he said, looking her in the eyes. "…Tell me, why is it so important to you to have another pokemon? You have several, and you can catch other pokemon, even if they aren't ground-type. With enough training, they'd be plenty strong."

"Yes," Jessica agreed. "You're right. And Ben's even convinced me to use a Wingull and a Skrelp against the Mauville Gym," she said to Ben's joy and Birch's surprise. "I don't _need_ another pokemon, but…"

"…I'm sorry," Professor Birch said, shaking his head. "But I'm afraid I simply can't do it." With that, the professor picked up his bag and left. "Good luck, tough," he called as he left the center.

"…You okay?" Ben asked Jessica as Dratini and Torchic came over.

"Yeah," she replied, picking up Dratini as it nuzzled her and cooed. "I'm fine…"

"…Well then," he said, getting up. "If we're gonna take on the Gym, we'd better get training!"

"…You're right," Jessica said, getting up as the two went to the training facility.

…A little while later… "Dratini, use shock wave!" she called, mid-training-battle with Ben.

"Torchic, use fire pledge!" Ben countered. Dratini coiled up for attack, but Torchic's fire pledge stopped it. "You know, you're gonna have to find a way around that," he said as Jessica knit her eyebrows in thought. "If the trainers at the Gym figure out that weakness then you won't be able to use that attack."

"…Yeah," she admitted, sighing as she looked at Dratini. "Not sure how to do that, though. Dratini needs to build up some electricity to use that attack, and that's how it does that."

"Why does it take so long, though?" he asked, scratching his head. "I mean, I've only seen electric-types need to coil up like that before an attack."

Jessica looked away and gave a shrug. "I don't know," she mumbled quietly.

"…Well, we'll just have to work around it!" he decided. "So, which pokemon are you going to use?" he asked.

"I was thinking about holding Dratini back for last," she said. "And maybe starting out with Electrike?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ben agreed. "Go ahead and get Electrike out so that we can train him!"

Jessica pulled a pokeball from her belt, releasing the Electrike she had caught earlier. "Okay, I just wanna try something with Dratini first," she said. Ben nodded his 'okay.' "Alright, Dratini," she called. "Try slithering and then using shock wave! And, Ben," she called over. "Have Torchic try to stop him!"

"Alright," Ben agreed. "Torchic, flame pledge again!" Torchic shot fire as Dratini slithered around, avoiding the fires and charging electricity. "Alright, it's working!" Ben cheered, until he realized that Torchic would get hit. "…Oh."

"Now!" Jessica called. Dratini loosed a shockwave toward Torchic, but the electricity stopped and turned, hitting Electrike, instead! "…Say what?" she asked, looking at Electrike, who acted as though nothing had happened.

"…Rike?" the dog-pokemon barked, scratching its head with its hind leg.

"…Huh," Ben commented. "What was that?"

"Amazing!" The duo turned to see Professor Birch sitting on the bench at the side of the training field. "That's Electrike's lightningrod ability!"

"Lightningrod?" Ben asked. "What's that do?"

"It draws in all electric-type attacks to the pokemon with that ability," the professor explained. "In addition, those attacks have no effect on that pokemon, and its special attack is raised!"

"Whoa," Jessica commented as Ben whistled, impressed. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, just a few minutes," the professor replied, getting up and walking over to Jessica. "Now, I still have no intention to give you a pokemon," he warned. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to see how good of a trainer you are for myself, in a battle."

Jessica was a little surprised, to say the least. "Really?" she asked. "A battle? With you?"

"Well, I may be a professor," he commented, tossing a pokeball up-and-down in his hands. "But I'm no stranger to a good pokemon battle. What do you say?"

Jessica checked the clock – it was almost 10:00. "…One more battle couldn't hurt," she said, going to one side of the field.

"Excellent!" Prof. Birch cheered, going over to Ben's spot as Ben grabbed Torchic and sat on the bench to watch.

"How about one-on-one?" the professor called over. "So it won't take too long."

"Sounds good to me," Jessica replied. "Electrike?" she called over. The electric-dog turned to her and ran into position. "Good to go."

"Alright, go Mudkip!" Professor Birch called, releasing a Mudkip. "Mud kip!" it cried, shaking itself. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Jessica replied, smirking. _'This'll be easy,'_ she thought. "Okay, Electrike, use thunderbolt!" she called. Electrike sent a bolt of electricity toward Mudkip.

"Mudkip, use mud sport!" Professor Birch called. Mudkip stomped the ground and mud sprang up around it!

"…How does that work?" Ben asked Torchic, who was snoring on his lap.

The attack hit, but Mudkip only took slight damage. "A-ha!" Professor Birch smiled as Jessica stared in shock. "Mud sport lowers the power of electric-type attacks!" he said as Jessica ground her teeth. "Now, Mudkip, use mud shot!"

"Kip-kip-kip!" Mudkip shouted, stomping and shooting mud at Electrike, hitting it in the eyes!

"Electrike!" Jessica shouted, worried about her pokemon. "Try to get the mud off!" Electrike shook its head but couldn't get the mud out of its eyes.

"Mudkip, use take down!" Professor Birch called. Mudkip ran at Electrike and slammed into him!

"Electrike!" Jessica called as Electrike lay, KOed. She returned her pokemon as Prof. Birch crossed the field with Mudkip.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"…Well," Jessica replied as Ben came over to join them. "I thought that it would be easy – an electric-type against a water-type."

"Well, I can see why you would think that," the professor admitted with a nod. "But that's why I was able to defeat you." Jessica looked at him in confusion. "You see, because you were overconfident about the type-match-up winning you the match, you had no back-up plan for when I used mud sport to make that typing useless!"

"Oh," Jessica replied, looking down at the floor. "That does make sense."

"So, do you think you can use that for your Gym battle tomorrow?" he asked.

Jessica smirked and looked up at him. "Yeah. I think so."

"Very good," he said, turning to leave. "Good luck to the both of you! I'll be cheering you on!" he said as they waved goodbye.

Ben yawned. "You know, I think that's enough training for today," he said, stretching out his back.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Jessica agreed, returning both of her pokemon. "See you in the morning?"

"Definitely!" Ben agreed as the two went to the trainer's rooms in the Pokemon Center. That night, Jessica lay in bed, unable to sleep. "…" Dratini's pokeball quietly popped open as Jessica chuckled. "Can't sleep?" she asked as the small dragon-type slithered up onto her bed. It nuzzled her as she sighed. "Dratini," she started. "I know you're not used to being somewhere new, but…" She turned over as Dratini was pushed aside.

"…Tiii?" Dratini cooed, concerned about his trainer. Jessica was remembering what Ben had said earlier. _'I wanna be able to help people to be safer and protect my family, and my friends, and my pokemon,' _the words rang through her head as she let another tear fall.

Her other pokeballs popped open, releasing Wingull, Electrike, and Skrelp, the first two of which cuddled her. "…Thanks, you guys," she said, smiling even as she let another tear go. "But I'm fine, really."

"Tii?" Dratini asked, nuzzling her back as Wingull nested in her extra pillow and Electrike wiggled into her arms. Skrelp was just floating beside the bed.

"…Yeah, I think we should tell them," Jessica agreed, sitting up in her bed and turning on the light. "Guys… There's something I need to tell you," she told her pokemon. "…I come from the Holon region," she started. "It's very small, and it's made almost entirely of islands. I come from the capitol, Holon Island."

Her pokemon watched as she went on. "One night, about two years ago." She stopped, stilling herself. "My parents woke me up and rushed me to the docks. I asked what was going on, but they only told me that we had to go. A whole lot of other families from the island were leaving as well." Secretly, a presence was lingering outside her window.

"I remember a big explosion and the families at the docks began to hurry. Most of them left, but a few stayed behind with their pokemon… Once we were out at sea, my parents…" She took in a breath. "They told me that we were going to the Hoenn region… where we would be safe and happy together." Tears began to fall. "But… on the way there, they…" She began crying and her pokemon comforted her, crying out for her to stop as she put her head in her hands. "…It's been so long," she said finally, as her tears relented. "Since I told anyone this story." The presence by the window vanished just as Skrelp turned to the window.

"….Skrrr?" it wondered.

**And so, Jessica's mysterious past is…less foggy.**

**And a mysterious presence! Who is that? Why were they listening? What do they want? AAAHHHH!**

…**I'm done now. Well, tell me what you think! I yearn for commentary! …Seriously, I wanna know what people think. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
